


Video Games

by Marmaladeghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Constipation, Gay, I really love music I'm sorry, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, also incredibly sappy, castiel - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform, no smut i'm sorry, relationship breakthrough, very short I'm sorry, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladeghost/pseuds/Marmaladeghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an emotionally constipated hunter and an angel with a questionable music taste move domestic mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written quite a while ago and originally published on my wattpad, but since I have abandoned my account on that site I have decided to move it. It's one of my favorite fics that I've written, even if it is a bit short! This writing is based off of a song by the artist Lana Del Rey titled "Video Games." I'm going to put this in all caps so you pay attention: I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG EITHER BEFORE OR DURING YOUR READING! You won't be disappointed. Video Games is at the top of my Destiel playlist (along with Dust to Dust and Viices), and I'm sure you'll see the similarities. I hope you enjoy, and thank you very much for reading!

Dean was frowning before the song even started.

Castiel, who was more or less laying on top of Dean at the moment, caught the face he was making. He wasn't pleased.

"Cas..."

"Dean."

"When I said 'broaden your musical horizons', I did not mean like this." Dean's expression changed into one of pain, like the mere prospect of listening to music with more feeling than the typical "screw you" was causing him actual harm. Castiel felt a twinge of annoyance and he furrowed his brow.

"Please, just be quiet and listen. I am aware that this is not exactly your preferred genre, but I would like for you to at least attempt to show interest in it. It is a truly beautiful tune. She is very talented." Before Dean could get out some less than kind comment about the female artist, she started to sing, so all he could do was huff.

Castiel gave a contented sigh and rested his head on Dean's chest once again. He felt a strange twinge of nervousness. He had decided, after finding this song, that it was the perfect way to get across to Dean how much he cared about him. Castiel knew that his boyfriend was definitely not a champion in the feelings category-he preferred to drown them rather than talk about them-but he also knew that Dean loved his music. And Dean loved Castiel. So maybe, just maybe, this could be the perfect opportunity to make his emotions clear.

'It's you, it's you, it's all for you. Everything I do.'

Castiel carefully placed his hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder, matching up the two perfectly. He looked up to find that Dean's eyes were slipping shut. Okay, that wasn't a bad sign.

'I tell you all the time-heaven is a place on earth with you.'

He whispered the lyric out loud, but so very softly that Dean could just barely hear.

'Tell me all the things you wanna do.'

This line was whispered a bit louder, the volume growing along with Dean's smile.

'I heard you like the bad girls, honey, is that true?'

At that, the hunter's eyes opened and his smile faltered. Castiel really didn't know that much about human seduction, but by the shade of Dean's cheeks he guessed that whispering this particular lyric was appealing to him. He would...keep that in mind.

'Better than I ever even knew.'

Now he was lightly squeezing Dean's shoulder and his chapped, pink lips found Dean's jaw. All Castiel got in way of approval was the slight hiss of air from his mouth. That was more than enough.

'They say that the world was built for two.'

A year ago, Castiel would have frowned and explained in detail how wrong this Lana Del Rey girl was. Obviously, God had created the world for all of his children, not just two humans, much less one human and a rebellious angel. But now, as he whispered the lyric against Dean's neck, it seemed right. It seemed to make sense.

'Only worth living if somebody is loving you...'

Bright green eyes met baby blue. Castiel lifted his head and spoke the next words directly to Dean.

'And, baby, now you do.'

All at once, Dean's arm was curling tighter around his angel's waist and they were kissing and it was like fire and light and Castiel actually felt himself shiver from all of the raw emotion. It was sweet and it felt as if it lasted an eternity. When it did finally end, and the world started spinning again, their eyes opened into one another's and Dean was grinning as if Castiel had just made an attempt at telling a joke. His gaze was just so...fond. How could anyone hurt this man? This being, this hunter, who lived to protect and was so selfless and had love in his heart almost as pure as his soul. He made a silent vow to never let anyone touch him. A vow, of course, that he could not keep, but he could try.

After a minute of what could only be described as "lovingly gazing", Dean broke the silence.

"I love you too."


End file.
